


Falling  Out of Windows and Into Love

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotions, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Church tries again to woo an unappreciative Allison, he falls on his ass. Literally. Who is there to see him and rescue him from his spectacular fail? None other than our favourite innocent, Caboose. But what happens when Caboose tries to comfort a dejected Church and initiates something not so innocent?</p>
<p>A little fluff fic about Churboose with feel-good emotions and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling  Out of Windows and Into Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, my buddy. That first line that started this whole little tale.

He fell from her favor as gracelessly as he fell from her window.

Quite literally, fell.

Allison Texas, prettiest, most badass girl in their graduating class, laughed at him for a solid two minutes, staring at his prone form tangled in the lowest-lying branches of the Alaskan Cedar where he fortunately landed. Church tried to comfort himself with the thought that she was only laughing because he hadn’t been hurt, but, then again, he wasn’t too sure she wouldn’t have had the same reaction even if he had been. He watched dejectedly as she closed the curtains on her window, and even in that gesture managed a mocking rejection as cold as the verbal one he had received not three minutes ago.

‘What the hell is wrong with you, Church?’ He questioned himself. He stared up at the faint glow from the dark purple fabric that blocked him off from the only girl he thought he would ever love. He shook his dark hair, deriding himself the entire time his inner monologue voiced every criticism it had. Climbing up onto the foot-wide ledge that skirted the first floor of Tex’s house had seemed like such a good idea when he had thought of it. He figured he could maybe sweep the blonde up in the romance of it all if he confessed right from her windowsill. It had a sort of Romeo to Juliet on the terrace vibe - only without the suicidal ending. Or maybe a John Cusack to Ione Skye sans boombox moment. Girls were supposed to like that kind of thing. Weren’t they?

Of course, if Allison had fallen for the ridiculously cliched gesture, she wouldn’t be his Allison. Not that she was his now, but she would be.

His determined musings were interrupted when a blonde head appeared upside down in his field of vision. And he could only be thankful that the girl had closed the curtains so she couldn’t hear or see the embarrassing way he squeaked and startled at the sudden presence. The newcomer cocked his head slightly to the left as he looked down at Church, his wide blue eyes curious and not a little confused.

“Um, Church?” Queried the young voice. “What are you doing in a tree?”

The innocent, slightly slow-witted question was asked with complete sincerity, but Church couldn’t stop himself from responding with the usual sarcasm he knew would go right over his companion’s head. “I’m thinking, Caboose. Don’t you know hanging upside down can help the ideas pour into your head faster?”

Caboose’s eyes cleared instantly at the explanation, as if Church’s words were gospel. ‘The fucking moron!’ Church thought. He realised he might have actually planted a dangerous idea in the numbskull’s head - who was actually stupid enough to try this on his own - and hurried to remedy that mistake. “But it won’t work for you. You’re too tall. The ideas will never travel far enough to get all the way to your head.”

The broad shoulders shrunk a little with resignation in typical, gullible Caboose fashion. His voice was laced with sad acceptance. “Ya, you’re probably right.”

‘Seriously, he may be a sophomore - and he easily towered over almost every other senior teammate on the varsity football team - but how did anyone allow this kid to walk around without wearing a helmet?’

“It’s too bad, because I like trees.” Caboose sighed. However, his resiliency and ability to bounce back to his normally bubbly personality was astounding. (Church attributed this to one-too-many hits on the field.) The blonde continued in a much chipper tone. “I like them because they are green. Green is a good colour for trees. Although, I think I would like them best if they could be blue. Have you ever seen a blue tree, Church?”

Church sighed. He rolled his hazel eyes and dragged a hand exasperatedly across his face. He had a few options right now. He could respond with more sarcasm - which was second nature to him - but it would be as effective as his last comment was. He could swear at Caboose and tell the big idiot to leave him the fuck alone and let him wallow in his misery - but, let’s face it, that hasn’t worked so far. Ever. His legendary temper seemed to roll right off those bulky shoulders. Then, as Church’s best friend (and Church would like to take this moment to point out that was a self-appointed title that had no connection to any of Church’s own personal wishes), Caboose would do everything in his power to cheer him up. No goddamn way. The only way out of this that he could see was distraction - and luckily it was an easy task.

“There’s a Blue Spruce tree.” He responded straight-faced. And from the way Caboose’s eyes widened, he knew the moron was picturing some Dr. Seuss-inspired, vibrant cartoon tree, but how many fuck’s did Church give for the misconception? Zero. Church had zero fucks to give.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” The blonde gasped out each word with awe. His voice whispered with reverence. “Are you serious?”

When the brunette head nodded, Caboose’s voice exploded with excitement. “Now I love trees even more!”

Both males’ heads turned sharply at the sound of the porch door banging open and cracking against the siding. A very irate Allison stomped out onto the deck with fists clenched and a vicious sneer on her deceptively angelic face. “What are you two fucktards doing on my lawn?”

The massively built blonde actually took a step back from the petite bundle of rage. “Church.” He whispered, though, from the blue eye roll from the porch, his voice was clearly heard. “Church. The scary lady is glaring at us!”

The icy blue glare intensified and started to advance on the two steadily panicking teens. The big blonde did the only thing he thought a best friend should do in that situation.

“Tucker did it!” He yelled. Then he grabbed Church from the tree, toted the smaller but older brunette - who was squawking shamelessly - over his shoulder, and bolted down the street. He didn’t stop running until he was around a corner two blocks down, the mean blonde lady’s surprised laughter a distant echo behind them.

Church pushed and shoved until the blonde giant finally caught on and let him down. He had to catch his breath from where it was knocked out of him at the jostling pace the other man had set. However, he couldn’t help but notice that Caboose wasn’t even winded. He had sprinted the entire way with an almost grown man on his shoulder, and there wasn’t the slightest bit of panting. Church had to marvel at the impressive show of fitness.

“Seriously, dude. Where do you work out?” The brunette asked amazed.

“Silly, Church. I don’t work out.” Caboose explained good-naturedly. “I like to run. I like to climb trees, and play sports, and be outside. And I am good at lifting heavy things and carrying them around. That’s why Sarge says I make a good left tackle. So, since I get to do all those fun things in football practice, I don’t really go to the gym.”

“Of course you don’t." Church griped. And then the situation hit him. “Jesus H. Christ! What the hell, Caboose? Now Allison is never gonna go for me. You had to cart me off like I was some damsel in distress. Over your fucking shoulder, no less.”

He seethed. Church had no idea how he was going to salvage this. Allison was into strong guys who could hold their own against her martial arts expertise. Falling out of the window had been clumsy, but he could have found a way around that blunder. However, being carried over another man’s shoulder was a death sentence to his hopes of a returned affection. The indignity of it being a younger man - more an idiotic child/man who drank chocolate milk and talked about blue fucking trees - was just an added nail in the coffin. Caboose could not have sabotaged his potential relationship more if he had planned it…

“Caboose!” Church was frothing at the mouth now, getting right up into the younger boy’s face, standing on tiptoes so he could shove his chest against the block of muscle in front of him. “Did you do that on purpose? Were you trying to show me up in front of Allison? Do you want her for yourself?”

With every question, Church’s voice got more and more agitated. His stance became more and more aggressive. But Caboose didn’t seem to take heed of the anger in the senior’s eyes. If anything, Church’s accusations were amusing to the big sophomore. His smile was big and goofy, but also conspiratorial, like he had a secret to share. “Nah. I don’t like Tex. She kind of scares me. She’s a little mean, too.”

Caboose’s mildly chagrined admittance worked to deflate Church’s temper. He half smirked at himself as he nodded in agreement with the blonde’s character analysis. “Ya, she kind of is.”

Next came the signature puppy head-tilt, making the blonde locks flop in mad curls. “Then why do you like her if you think she is mean?” He seemed genuinely confused. And for once, he looked at Church like he DIDN’T have all the answers, like he WASN’T the smartest person on the planet.

“I… I don’t know, Caboose. I honestly don’t know.” Church then had to take a long, hard look at his feelings. When had he actually started liking Allison? What aspect of her personality was he drawn to? Sure she was strong, but she was kind of a bitch. She used that strength to push people away from her. The only interaction they ever had was when the girl rebuffed his attempts to ask her out. They didn’t even have any classes together. She was on her way to becoming valedictorian; she had her martial arts friends from the dojo her uncle ran; she was class president. Church was sixth batter, right field on the community little league team. They ran in completely different circles. So why did Church actually like Texas? He guessed … he realised … “I don’t really like her.”

Saying it, finally seeing the truth of it, was freeing. The brunette laughed. He laughed hard at his stupid and pointless pursuit. He laughed until it caused the blonde beside him to join in, simply out of the sheer joyfulness of the sound. “I thought she was cute, but…” He had to pause, to remember to breathe in some air. “I asked her out. When she said no, I just kind of fixated on her. Who the fuck is that stubborn?”

He fell to his knees on the sidewalk, clutching his ribs. They hurt, but in a good kind of way. He sat back on his butt in the grass at the edge of the cement, splaying his legs out in front of him as his laughter finally died down. Caboose plopped down beside him with a slight thunk. He plucked at the grass absently with one hand while Church quietly contemplated the growing dusk above them. The peaceful silence stretched between them easily.

“So, Caboose.” Church finally broke the air around them. “Why were you out this way? If you don’t like Texas, then why are you hanging around here?”

Caboose stopped playing with the grass. He brushed the pile he had been making from his jean-clad leg, as if the removal was of the utmost importance. When he finally brought his blue eyes up to meet his friend’s, their intensity was startling. Caboose was smiling brightly, but there was a faint tenseness in his cheeks, and a seriousness in his voice. 

“Because I don’t like Texas.” He stressed the name only slightly. But the simple statement revealed volumes.

Church’s eyes widened. His lips parted in shock, drawing the bright blue gaze down to them. Caboose wrapped one of his massive hands gently around Church’s pale nape, fingers grazing skin. He leaned in quickly, stealing a kiss between one breath and the next. It happened so fast, was over and done with before Church even knew Caboose had let go of him and had returned to his suddenly avid interest in piling the grass.

The brunette felt his mouth open and close a couple of times, as if his lips were not sure quite what to do with the sensation they were still tingling from. Finally he closed his mouth with a soft hmm sound. His brow furrowed, hazel eyes staring intently at his knees for a moment. Then he caught Caboose sending tentative glances his way. ‘Alright, let’s see how this goes.’ He thought to himself.

Then it was Church who was reaching out. He combed his hand through Caboose’s downy curls, using the gesture to tilt his head for better access. He leaned in slowly, not the quick peck the younger boy had initiated. If Church was going to try this, he was going to do it right. He kept his eyes open as he slid his lips softly over the mouth in front of him, was able to see the blue shimmer before they closed in delight. Caboose sighed at the gentle pressure, and Church used this to slip his tongue in and gently explore the other boy’s mouth. He saw the little chills that shivered along the blonde’s skin at the arousing sensation as Church tasted the wet warmth he had to offer. And Church shivered, too. For the sensations were just as new and just as thrilling for him.

When he finally pulled back, he had to smirk a little at how Caboose’s mouth sought to follow, to prolong the experience just a little longer. So Church indulged him, and pressed sweet, chaste kisses on the corners of the blonde’s lips. His attentions were rewarded when those sapphire eyes reopened to give Church the most beautiful look of joy he had ever seen.

…

Months later, while Allison was giving her valedictorian speech, Church turned his eyes to the crowd, looking for those blue eyes he knew would be watching him with as much warmth as they had on that first evening. He easily picked out his boyfriend, since Caboose’s massive fair-haired frame was like a target drawing Church’s gaze. Pride and joy and happiness practically radiated off the bouncing teen watching his boyfriend sitting up on stage with the other graduates. Church just hoped Caboose could also see those same emotions in his own eyes. Because he knew, without a doubt, while Allison may have been the only girl he ever COULD have loved, Caboose WOULD be the only boy he DID love. And, hopefully, with any luck, he would be the only man.


End file.
